


Iron Dog illustration

by Nyo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art Gift, Gen, might draw other pictures... If i have time...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyo/pseuds/Nyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for LagLemon's awesome story "Iron Dog" (you HAVE to read it ! honestly! this one and the other two of the "change" serie...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog!Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LagLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391841) by [LagLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/pseuds/LagLemon). 



So... okay here is a quick sketch of Dog!Tony, I hope you like it.

(sorry I know... that's small and a bit sketchy... but uuuh I'm at work and not supposed to be fooling around and/or drawing ... ^^")

 


	2. Steve & Tony

Tony is a brat... but we love him for that!

I felt almost sorry for Steve... almost... ;p


End file.
